This Time
by fegs
Summary: All she wanted was the hurting to stop, and only one person could make that happen.


Lately I'm in the mood for writing oneshots, and a lot of them are Valeshipping based. I have plans for about two more and also one steamshipping one (however who knows how long that'll take to get up because I'm not as motivated to write unless its based around Isaac or Jenna.)

Anyways, this is based around the time Matthew is nine, making Isaac and Jenna thirtynine to fourty roundabouts. I'll just give you a quick summary of how thigs have been going up to this point in my mind so this fic makes a little more sense when you read it. Basically, Isaac and Matthew have been at the lookout house for two years, Isaac started training Matthew at his early age, because well, if you've played the third game you'd know why. Matthew is one of the few responsible for taking care of the world in the future. We all know why Isaac is at the lookout cabin - Mt. Aleph. For the past two years the two have made some visits back in Kalay where Jenna is. This story is Jenna's POV.

I think that's about all you'll need to know. Enjoy (:

* * *

Ever since Jenna had set down the letter yesterday she had begun preparing the house for their arrival. She cleaned every room and all the furniture and had gone out yesterday to buy the food for the special meal they would be eating tonight. Now that everything she could think of that could be done for their arrival was finished, she picked the letter up off of the kitchen table and sat on the rocking chair. Jenna pulled in her knees and began to read the letter for the third time that day. Exhausted from the immense amount of prepping she had done both yesterday and today she felt herself begin to slip into a nap, the letter in her lap.

A long amount of time passed while she was sleeping, as when she awoke the sun was already on the horizon. Just as she began to think about how much longer it would take for them to arrive, she noticed two figures of different heights ascending over the hill. She jumped from the chair and smoothed out her hair and dress, then headed for the door. Matthew was about twenty yards from the door when she began running towards her son, who started running towards her as well.

"Mama!" His high toned, nine-year old voice called. When he was close enough, Jenna knelt onto the ground and he threw himself into her arms, tying his arms around her neck.

"Hi sweetie!" She laughed as she welcomed back her young son. She stood, still holding Matthew close to her, and started towards Isaac.

As he always did upon his return, he pulled her as close as he could without squishing Matthew in between them, and kissed her once lightly on the lips. When he stepped back he asked, "How are you?"

Jenna smiled, "Better now that you two are back."

She started on dinner later than she planned. Matthew kept her busy telling her all sorts of stories about the lookout cabin. A few hours after they finished eating Matthew's eyes were half-open and he was yawning often. Twice Isaac told him it was time for bed, but he refused. Less than a half hour later he was asleep on the floor. Jenna picked him up from the floor and took him to his room in his perfectly made bed. She tucked him in and kissed him on his forehead before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her slowly, making sure not to make a sound and disturb Matthew's sleep.

She found Isaac in the kitchen, looking out the window. She walked towards him and leaned onto the wall with her arms folded loosely over her stomach. "He's starting to look more like you every time I see him."

Isaac grinned and took a step to decrease the distance between them, "Maybe. But he's got everything else from you." He started, "You wouldn't believe the pride he has."

Jenna smiled at the thought that Matthew was taking after her in some ways. Seeing her son as headstrong as she was as a teenager was a funny thought. She noticed that in her short image of Matthew that Isaac had moved even closer to her, the distance between them comfortably close. She hated herself for asking what she was about to ask and potentially ruining the moment, but she needed to know the answer. "How long are you staying for this time?"

Isaac's eyes didn't move from hers when he answered. "Not long," he replied quietly.

Unsatisfied with the answer, she pushed for more. "How long is that?"

This time Isaac's gaze moved to the floor. He stayed silent and Jenna knew better than to recognize that as a good sign.

"A week?" In some ways she hoped he nodded and in others she hoped he shook his head. A nod meant he would be here a week, which was not good enough for her but it was better than their last visit that lasted four days. A shake of his head meant he could possibly be staying longer than a week. When he didn't reply to her guess she felt her heart sink.

"A day?" She guessed again, the words coming out shaky this time.

"Two days, actually." He finally said.

Jenna pressed her lips together and nodded once. She turned away from Isaac and took two steps away from him.

"I'm sorry, but things just aren't looking good at the lookout cabin. We came today because I didn't know how much longer we'd be stuck up there after the next few days." He said, and the sorrow in his voice was noticeably sincere.

Jenna shook her head and turned back to him, "But two days? That's hardly a visit, Isaac."

"I know, and you need to understand how sorry I am."

"_I _need to understand? No, _you _need to understand how _I'm _feeling." She started, and despite the bitter words escaping her mouth, she was speaking relatively calmly. "Do you think I like sitting here waiting for you to write me?" She knew just how selfish she sounded, but at that moment she didn't care. Was it so wrong that she missed seeing her husband and son?

"Don't start like that Jenna." Isaac said, taking a step forward.

She ignored him, continuing to say what was on her mind. What had been on her mind ever since he and Matthew left two years ago. "I hate the waits between your letters and I hate eating by myself every night." Her voice was now beginning to raise and was holding a shaky tone. "I hate being here alone."

"And you don't think I miss you too?" Isaac started, "I dread the moment that Matthew and I have to leave every time we come home. I hate leaving you but you have to remember it was your choice to stay here."

Jenna's mouth almost dropped had she not had the control to stop it. "My choice? I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did. You always had a choice." He told her. "And you chose to stay here and wait for your brother."

The words hit her hard because she hadn't admitted that to herself for a while. She didn't want the tedious separation from her husband and son to be her fault. As much as she wanted to argue to prove him wrong, she knew he was right. It was true. She was the one who decided not to go with them to the lookout cabin so she could wait here for Felix. The expression on her face relaxed and she sighed. "I just…I just want him to have someplace to come home to."

Isaac nodded his head and closed the distance that separated them for that short time, "I know." He said quietly into her ear.

She allowed herself to fold into him while he held her in his arms. They stood there, silently, for a long time before she spoke up again, "I'm sorry for saying what I did. I know you have to do what you have to do, but that doesn't mean it isn't hard for me."

He repeated himself, "I know."

She closed her eyes and soaked up the warmth he always gave off. "It's just…I've already lost my brother and every time you and Matthew leave I feel like you're slipping farther and farther away."

Isaac's voice was as soft as it ever had been, "Matthew and I may not always be here, but we're never going to leave you. Like I said." He rested his chin on her head, "It's hard for me to leave you here."

She couldn't put into words how good it made her feel to hear what he had just said. That was one of the things she loved about Isaac; it wasn't just that he knew what to say in any situation, it was that no matter what he said, you knew he sincerely meant it.

"Promise me that once things settle down, you'll come visit more often. And you'll stay longer." Her only request was simple.

She didn't have to see his face to know that he was grinning. "I promise."

After hearing those two words, Jenna was perfectly content staying just where she was.

… …

The next two days went all too fast, however Jenna didn't feel the hole in her heart that always came back just as they were about to leave. This time, she knew everything would end up being okay. She stood with them at the edge of Kalay just before they set off. Isaac held her tightly once. Upon pulling away from her they shared a kiss and then Matthew's turn to say goodbye was next. He hugged her as any child would when being separated with their mother. It was hard to tell when he was ready to let go, but they all knew there wasn't time to wait. Jenna set him on the ground and then watched. She watched as they moved farther and farther away from her and eventually were far in the distance. She had been through this routine a few times before, only this time there would be no pain to deal with. Isaac had proven to her that nothing would ever change, no matter the distance that separated them. This time, all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Personally I like my other one-shot type things better than this one, but please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
